


These Little Moments

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [19]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Michael and Alex spend time together.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 5





	These Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Roswell, New Mexico  
Title: These Little Moments  
Characters: Michael Guerin and Alex Manes  
Pairing: Michael/Alex  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Slash.  
Summary: Michael and Alex spend time together.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Carina Adly Mackenzie owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 185 without title and ending.

Word to use: Child

PUtP # 19: These Little Moments

Most of the time Michael acted like he was a child. He didn't listen, was distracted, or simply couldn't be bothered to act like a grown up. Most of the time.

Sometimes though, like tonight, it was different. Michael was warm and caring. It was easy to see that he was a good man. It wasn't always like this. It wasn't always so easy.

These little moments, this quiet time between them was special. They lay in the back of Michael's truck, covered in blankets as they looked up at the stars in the sky.

Alex reached out with one hand and took one of Michael's into his. "This is the best night that I've had in weeks. Calm, peaceful, nice. Spending time with someone I care about."

Michael looked down at their joined hands and listened to Alex speak. "It won't always be so easy. We both know that Roswell has a lot of dangerous people here."

Alex nodded and then said, "Yeah, that's true, but we're both strong. We've got a lot of friends and family here and we're gonna protect them and they're gonna help protect us."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
